


Arkos Diary Entries

by Hakomashi



Series: Arkos Diaries [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakomashi/pseuds/Hakomashi
Summary: The beginning of the diary entries the Arkos couple list of their key moments in their relationship.





	1. Arkos Diary Entry 1: Sleep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Becca for the opening, and Emily for the cheesy description.

Credit to Becca for the opening, and Emily for the cheesy description.

Jaune Arc slightly shifted in bed as he felt the warmth of the comforting morning sun. His eyes slowly opened and before him was the red haired olympian goddess, Pyrrha Nikos, who laid there next to him with his hand completely encapsulated by both of hers.

“Pyrrha?” He thought.

Her red hair was illuminated by the autumn sunlight streaming through the window just behind her, creating a halo of light over her head, making her look angelic. They got so much closer as friends that he sometimes forgot she was the renowned Pyrrha Nikos- a beautiful and fierce huntress in training. But, he failed to notice her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her chest as if he were a teddy bear; well, in this case, bunny rabbit. His face was bright strawberry red. He had never been close to a girl like this before. What if she woke up any second now? Would she hit him for thinking he was a pervert? He tried to gently pull his face away from her chest, but to no avail as she pulled him into her chest harder placing his head gently and firmly there. She was too strong for him to escape her grasp. His face felt hot as he could feel her warm chest rub up against him; this was a first for him. How long until she wakes up? Will he even have a moment to explain himself? Where are Ren and Nora when he needed them? All his questions were leading nowhere so he embraced his inevitable fate. Pyrrha gently wrapped her legs around his keeping him there for good. He was at least going to try to cherish these moments.

Unfortunately, that was over too soon as Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and gave a small yawn. She stretched her arms out slowly. Jaune was completely frozen in fear. When she returned her hands to his head she stopped as she felt his light blonde hair brush her fingertips. Pyrrha immediately looked down meeting Jaune’s sapphire blue eyes with his head resting right up against her chest. Her eyes lit up with surprise and embarrassment. 

“I'M SORRY!!!” She yelled, pushing Jaune away from her immediately.

Jaune put his arms up to protect himself, held his breath and braced for the next impact. However Pyrrha gently moved his arms away from his face. He stared at her with a slack jawed dumbfoundedness plastered on his face.

“Aren't you gonna hit me?” he asked.  
“What, No!” she exclaimed.  
“But, I invaded your personal space.” he said cautiously..  
“Well…” Pyrrha’s words drifted.

She was at a loss for words. She was embarrassed so much so that she couldn't muster the strength to tell him that she actually was glad this worked. The thought made her blush a bit. She really wanted Jaune to know her feelings for him and unfortunately her attempts so far had made progress, but they didn't feel enough for him to realize them.

“Uh, Pyrrha?” He asked.  
“OH, uh yes, Jaune?” she replied.  
“You were saying…..?” He asked, motioning for her to continue.  
“Oh, right, well…...um…...hmm……” she couldn't figure out where to start.

For once she was drawing a complete blank on how to excuse what happened just now. Nothing she came up with made sense. If she told him she accidentally fell asleep beside him then that wouldn't explain the intentional hand grabbing. She was running out of time and she had to say something soon with Jaune’s confusion growing with her silence.

“Perhaps a bizarre case of sleepwalking?” She proposed.

Jaune stared at her blankly for a solid minute. Out of all things he'd heard her come up with, this one took the cake for the oddest. But, then he thought about it; he had some pretty weird sleepwalking stories too.

“Okay.” He agreed.

Pyrrha couldn't believe it worked.

“You seem to be taking that quite well,Jaune.” She stated.  
“Well, I've walked in my sleep before.” he justified.  
“Even something as bizarre as this?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” he said.

The two of them were quiet for a moment. Pyrrha's curiosity was gnawing at her so badly that Jaune could see it in her eyes.

“Pyrrha?” He asked.  
“Yes, Jaune?”  
“Do you wanna hear the story?” He asked.  
“Yes, of course!” She replied excitedly.  
“Oh okay.” He said.

He took a breath as he began his tale.

“Well when I was little my family and I went camping near Schion Village. That night my parents heard me screaming in my sleep” He said.  
“Oh…...” She said.  
“They didn't believe what I told them when I woke up.” He said.  
She reached over and gently held his hand.

“What happened?” she asked. He took a small breath.

“I was running from a beowulf that night, crying and screaming for help. I slipped and then I heard the Beowulf pierce me with its claws; I thought I was done for.” He said.   
He paused as Pyrrha gently gripped his hand.

“But it wasn't me being pierced at all.” He said. 

She was a bit confused by what he said.

“It was the Beowulf that got pierced by a huntress’ spear.” he stated.  
Jaune looked at Pyrrha’s hair and she noticed him blushing a bit.

“When I looked up at her she was beautiful. Long, crimson hair with emerald green eyes” he stated.  
Jaune brushed a bit of Pyrrha's hair as the memory solidified in his mind when he stared into her eyes.

“She was dressed in gladiator armor, armed with a spear on her right hand with shield in her other and she wore a gold or bronze circlet like crown.” He described, being able to remember every detail.   
He took one more glance at her and fully took in her image. Then his eyes widened with an intense epiphany shooting off clicks of connections in his head.

“Now that I think about it she looked a lot like you!” he thought aloud. His eyes matched hers once again and he noticed they were shining back at him accompanied with a bit of bright red glowing from her cheeks. Jaune couldn't help but stare back. 

“Well well well…..” said a familiar peppy voice.

They both jumped and held each other out of instinct then realized what they were doing and gently put some space between themselves. Their faces were bright like tomatoes.

Nora giggled, quite entertained at what she was witnessing. Seemed like she was watching them the whole time.

“So…...care to explain?” She asked coyly.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. How could they possibly explain this to her? They both looked to each other, nodded in agreement and then looked back at Nora with their answer.

“Jaune and I needed to catch up on some late night studying after our training session.....” She started.  
“...Yeah and I ended up going to bed first while Pyrrha needed to finish up…..” he added.  
“.... when I finished I noticed Jaune was shaking in his bed so I….”   
They were so well synchronized it was surprising that it didn't shock either of them. Pyrrha's face was getting brighter and brighter as she couldn’t find the words to say. Jaune noticed and he held her hand. He gave her an encouraging look. She looked back at him with doubt, but felt his warmth and looked at him confidently.

“I….decided to sleep with Jaune last night so he wouldn't be lonely and scared.” She finished.

Nora had the biggest most satisfied smile anyone in remnant could ever have. She put her hands on her hips.

“Okay, just let me know next time so Ren and I can give you some alone time together. Wouldn't want to interrupt your…..studying.” She coyly stated.

She immediately left the room victoriously stomping her feet as if she witnessed something revolutionary, eye opening and maybe a tad satisfying. They could both hear her rambling non stop to Ren at a speed they never thought was possible for even her.

They were finally left alone. They both took a moment to process what just happened. Pyrrha was surprisingly quiet and passive, unable to really do anything at the moment. Jaune was the same at first until he thought to himself: this was a moment for him to be brave and take control of the situation. 

“It's still the weekend before the big test, so should we continue studying?” he asked. At first Pyrrha would've agreed to that sentiment, but she had something else in mind.

“As important as that sounds Jaune, I um….think we should take a break and maybe catch up on some rest for later tonight.” She said.

She looked back at him.

“Would that be alright?” She asked.

Jaune blushed bright red. He really didn't expect this kind of answer from her.

“Oh, well um….okay….sure….” He agreed.

Pyrrha blushed as she smiled back at him. He quietly lay down on his side of the bed and waited for her to join him. A cool breeze was dancing gently in the morning air. She immediately lay on the other side of the bed and snuggled up close to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her as she eagerly curled into him. The autumn sun gently beamed down on them. He confidently held her close and she gently rested her head on his chest. Their legs were curled up together, interlocked once again in perfect harmony. Jaune looked at her sleepy head and gently kissed her forehead. She blushed as she nuzzled into his chest. They lay there for a bit enjoying each other's warmth and the heat of the embracing sun. They eventually grew tired as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Arkos Diary Entry 2: The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first time I've taken the risk to publish my writings online. Thank you so much to readers for giving me reason more to write another chapter in this series.
> 
> Your Writer,  
> Hako
> 
> Now enjoy the next cute diary entry.

Jaune entered the JNPR dorm room. He was holding a tray with respective mugs of his and Pyrrha’s. Hers was amber colored coupled with accents of crimson, it was clear when you closely examined its craftsmanship it was made of the highest quality ceramic, hand crafted and showed hints of sentimental care in its creation. While Jaune’s looked old and worn out fading in color showing the mug’s blank canvas with years of cracks, chips, and handling. He set down Pyrrha’s cup filled with coffee by her desk and sat his cup filled with orange juice on his. Their desks were seated together so that they were facing each other. 

Jaune couldn't make sense of all this. Every time he needed help studying from Pyrrha they did this routine all the time. But, now he couldn't help but want to stare at her the whole time. He looked back down and scanned the study material he had. All of it should’ve helped him focus his mind, but this time it was distracting him because his mind was still on Pyrrha. Pyrrha lifted her mug and smelled the coffee. She sighed with relief. She liked how Jaune made the coffee just right for her.

“Thank you Jaune” she said warmly.

Jaune was too deep in thought to even hear her. His mind was replaying what happened hours ago over and over again.Pyrrha took a breath and lightly touched his hand. He jumped a bit as he looked straight up to meet her eyes. He noticed the flushed redness in her cheeks and felt his reciprocate. He held her hand a little fimly. Pyrrha's flushed cheeks deepened in color and she could feel her heart racing.

“Pyrrha…..what are we…..?” he nervously asked.

Her heart was accelerating in speed.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Jaune’s nerves felt more frayed now. He was fearful of rejection, but he had to know.

“I mean think about what just happened.” He stated.

“What is there to think about?” She asked.

Jaune felt his heart sink a little just like his shoulders that started drooping.

“I mean if you don't look at me that way it's alright you know I've had my heart broken before so no biggy…..” He said melancholically.

“Jaune...” She said.

Pyrrha let her fingers slowly interlock with his. Jaune slowly pulled his hand away from her.

“I'll be fine no need to worry about me Mr. Jaune Arc will be just fine…..” he lied.

Pyrrha could see right through his facade. Jaune looked glum and down just like how he was with Weiss, maybe even worse. She reclaimed his hand firmly and gently kissed it.

He stared at her as he could feel his heart flutter.

“What…” He dumbfoundedly muttered.

She let go of his hand, got up from her desk, sat on her bed and patted an empty spot for him.

“Is it alright if we take a break?” She asked.

“Sure…?” He agreed, but was very confused.

He slowly got up and sat next to her.

She held her hand out to him. He stared at it not really sure what to do.

“Um….” He muttered.

“May I have your hand?” she nervously asked.

“Oh…..okay.” He reciprocated.

Jaune gave her his hand. Pyrrha grabbed it and brought it to her side. Jaune blushed and she giggled.

“Pyrrha?” He asked.

She proceeded to grab his other hand and placed it on her other side. Jaune looked to his hands, then at her face. 

He felt like the dumbest human being in all of remnant. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known and he thought this whole time she was out of his league and yet here she was letting him hold her like this. 

Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore so she leaned in and their lips met for the very first time. Jaune squeaked a bit but gradually held her more confidently with his hands. They couldn't believe it was happening.

A loud squealing suddenly startled them. They stopped kissing immediately and looked to the door seeing the whole gang watching them. Jaune forgot to close the door on the way in.

Nora had eyes of absolute ecstatic bliss. She was viciously pulling at Ren who had a content smile on his face, he felt it was about time when this would happen. Ruby had starry tear filled eyes since she had never seen something so romantic before. She even thought it triumphed all the romance scenes in Ninjas of Love. Blake had a warm smile, she was happy for them. Yang had a smug smirk on her face shooting finger guns at Jaune. But, Weiss seemed to have a face of slight jealousy who instinctively held onto Neptune’s hand. He didn't expect this but rolled with it.

“Weiss looks a bit jealous.” Ruby said.

“I am not!!!” She refuted.

“Oh come on no need to be weiss cold about it.” Yang pried.

As if on signal everyone groaned at Yang’s pun.

“Hey that was good one you can't deny that.” She defended.

“Gotta give ya credit Jaune, nice catch.” Neptune said.

“NEPTUNE!” Weiss roared.

“What? It's true.” Neptune defended.

Neptune pulled Weiss close to his side with his arm around her waist. 

“No worries it's not like I'm vying for Pyrrha, Weiss.” Neptune smoothly said.

She immediately blushed hot red as she fiercely pushed Neptune away from her. Weiss huffed at him as she stormed off to her dorm room, her teammates trailing behind her laughing. Neptune dejectedly stood there with his head hanging low. Sun laughed as he patted his teammate’s back bringing him back to their quarters. He gave Jaune a smile and thumbs up as they left.

The two looked embarrassed not really sure how to respond. Jaune gave Nora a sharp look of irritation thinking maybe she was behind all of this. Nora just gave him a sheepish smile back.

“What? We were enjoying the scene.” She admitted.

“It’s quite nice to see you two like this.” Ren added.

Pyrrha placed her head onto Jaune’s shoulder to ease him. He looked at her and quietly huffed placing his head on top of hers. Nora grabbed Ren’s arm.

“Let’s give them some privacy, Ren.” Nora said.

The two went off into the hallway leaving both Jaune and Pyrrha alone again.

They felt each other's presence. Pyrrha put her arm around Jaune’s side. He looked back at her staring a bit.

“Have I ever told you that you look pretty with your hair down like that?” he asked.

Pyrrha blushed.

“Not directly, but yes.” She said.

“Oh….” He realized.

She giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
